


Ethereal

by journesol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Severus Snape, Implied Smut, Implied one night stand, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pet Names, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Timeline What Timeline, birthday fic, no specific timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journesol/pseuds/journesol
Summary: “I don’t own a cat.”Minerva stared at him as if he were mad. Then she turned to the persian cat resting on the sofa. “Don’t play dumb with me now Severus, it’s right there.”(A—late and admittedly rushed—Severus Snape Birthday Fic. This is with no correlation, at all, with the main fic I'm currently working on. I just love the Professor and in a way, this serves as a tribute to Eileen Prince for giving birth to her bat-like dork.)
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Ethereal

Chatter, chatter, chatter. It was all that ever happened during mealtimes, perhaps there was even more chatter than the variety of dishes laid out on the five long tables of the Great Hall. Everyone always had something to say, but whether it was good or not, a particular Potions Master always found it much bothersome to entertain. He is so used to the silence and solitude of the dungeons, preferred it more than anything too, that mealtimes are always so ear-deafening to him. At least the stories change everyday; the fifth-year Hufflepuff isn’t crying about a damn butterfly’s death anymore and since he’s been seated quite a distance from Minerva for the past few days, he only ever opens his mouth to eat.

Although, there _are_ a few topics brought to light again sometimes. In low voices and hushed whispers within students, there was always the reoccurring mystery of whether Professor Snape is in a relationship or not. It’s been unsolved for the past five years, and some Ravenclaws find that fact disappointing, especially the graduates. Not that anybody _actually_ cared, it was just surprising to discover that anyone would be (in)sane enough to like him—let alone, _love_ him. Teachers often refused to say a word about it, so students kind of gave up on interrogating them for bits and crumbs. No one dared to ask the Potions Professor himself though, not even anyone from the Gryffindor House was brave enough to commit to the task. All they really just wanted was proof and they’d be out of Snape’s greasy hair, assuredly.

It all started with the damnable cat—even if Severus would beg to differ—it was what the students noticed first, apparently. The day was September 10, 1884, the first week of the school year had just passed and the Great Hall’s chatter was all about the young, snowy white persian cat atop Professor Snape’s desk in his classroom. It sat straight, quite elegantly actually, as if it were a royal pet. The eyes were a soft green, though quite ironically, it followed each and everybody who entered with a skeptical glare. This went on for the entirety of Severus’ first class, and not long after, the entirety of his whole day. The feline was something important to speculate about (to the students, at least) more so than the sudden essay the professor gave out. While sauntering down the corridor, cat in his arms, Severus would secretly read the feeble minds of the students as they beheld common questions like: _Why does the professor have a cat? Did someone give him a cat? Did he adopt one? Does McGonagall have any say in this?_

And one day, somebody—a foolish Ravenclaw—decided to voice out her thoughts at lunch. “Perhaps, it’s the professor’s girlfriend’s cat.” Thus, began the rumors, courtesy of the eavesdropping Slytherins. (Outright betrayal, if you ask their Head of House)

As mentioned, for five consecutive years, no student has ever had a single clue about their professor’s relationship status. Even after a few months after the cat’s introduction, it began roaming the school instead of staying put in the dungeons, visiting other classes or waiting for Severus to pick her up at the Astronomy Tower for some reason they also don’t know. _Oh_ , and _yes_ , they discovered it was a _her_ too after a year when the following start-of-term began and it wore a light green collar around its neck, hanging on it was a metal plaque that read _Eileen_ in such sophisticated lettering. 

It now begs the question; why did Severus own such an innocent-looking feline? Besides the girlfriend, nobody expected him to take a liking in animals too. He was much too ignorant and malicious in the eyes of the students for him to be qualified to own a pet, they somewhat felt worried for Eileen at first. However, they eventually notice how the cat favors, if not, _adores_ her owner. One of the reasons why all this had become such a reoccurring topic with the students is because of the moments of awe between the professor and his pet. 

Granted, Professor Snape had his worst days apart from the daily bad. The class would only breathe and suddenly, he would yell out insults and point out non-existent mistakes for the sake of wanting to prove them wrong. Nobody knew where Snape always got his rage (an addition to the list of his mysteries) but that’s besides the point. Whenever he’d go a little too overboard, the persian cat would hop from where it rested to where the tall man stood and reached its paw out to him. Most of the time, the paw was in mid-air, waiting for her owner to come closer. Other times, the paw gently touches his side-arm. But the time that caught everyone’s full attention was a one-time moment. 

That was the day Snape was the most terrifying, according to a few notable students, and that was because he _wasn’t_ himself. Mad wasn’t the word for his mood, more like _visibly frustrated_ , though it seemed like it wasn’t exactly due to the students. The man didn’t talk and only gave instructions through the chalkboard. Students were tasked to brew a potion in silence, and their mark for it was quietly anticipated as well. Quite untimely, Gryffindors held a secret party the night before and a lightweight Hufflepuff who came to class still hungover, knocked over the whole cauldron while mixing, halfway through concocting. The contents were still acidic and in fact, it disintegrated one wooden stool nearby. 

Snape’s face that day was the one the class would never forget; his nostrils were flared, his eyebrows were deeper angled and his hands were in impossibly tight fists. He looked like he didn’t have the energy to yell, that he was trying his best to find even the smallest shriek in himself, but all his anger was unwillingly contained, and it appeared as though he was suffering from it. The Potions Master was so frustrated that the cat sensed it all the way from the classroom next door. It rushed to his side and jumped on the table nearest to him. Eileen showed him a longing look and Severus opened his palm to her defeatedly, to where the cat rested her paw almost instantly. She proceeded to curl up against her owner, purring to relax him in a way. Severus stroked her thick fur in return, and dismissed the class early. 

That’s how the rumors began; why _did_ Professor Snape own a cat all of a sudden? At least, that’s what Minerva asked the moment she first found out.

“I don’t own a cat.”

The elder professor stared at him as if he were mad. Then she turned to the persian cat resting on the sofa. “Don’t play dumb with me now Severus, it’s right there.”

“No. _She’s_ right there.” He said, not making eye contact. Instead, he resumed checking papers. “I doubt _I’m_ the one playing dumb now.”

Her eyes widened as it all clicked. “Oh, Godric…” Minerva slowly approached the white-furred feline, staring more and more into its green eyes, now more and more resembling human ones. “Where did you meet her?”

Severus sighed fretfully. “Hogsmeade, at The Three Broomsticks.” 

“You went drinking on the night of the start-of-term!” She was evidently ready to scold him.

He paused and scoffed. “Of course not, I’m not daft. It was during my birthday in January.” 

“I _know_ when your birthday is, Severus.” The witch shook her head. “But how?” 

He was a little hesitant. “There was Firewhiskey, and one thing led to another. We decided to meet again and...”

“And you continued meeting, clearly.” Minerva clearly tried not to judge both of them. “Does Albus know?”

“Perhaps,” He shrugged. “The old man’s always one step ahead of me anyway.”

“I think you must tell him, whether he’s aware or not. This is, after all, still a school and in a way, he owns the castle. Therefore he must be notified for new _residents_.”

“Soon.” Severus huffed. He turned to his senior with a sour face. “Don’t _you_ also have OWLs to grade?”

Minerva rolled her eyes, ignoring his question. She gazed at the cat once again. “Is she—”

“Unregistered.” He said immediately. The cat flinched warily in the corner of his eye. “I trust you won’t tell anyone about it, Minerva?”

“It’s not my place to.” She said, not removing her eyes from the feline who’s gazing right back at Severus. “Though, I must say that she should join us for meals, or at least, come visit the staff room once in a while— _Not_ in this form, might I add.” 

“We’ll consider.” He said. 

Minerva hummed. “It is not my intention to offend or come off as rude, however, I want to know why is it she resides with you? Here, in the castle?”

In hushed tones, he said quickly, “She has nowhere else to be right now.” Minerva raised a brow. Severus sighed, “It’s complicated, more than you may think. I’m not in the position to reveal anything, however, I _will_ make arrangements with the Headmaster as soon as I can. I promise you, but for now, we really must stay in the shadow about this… for _her_.”

She looked at him unsurely, then at her fellow animagus. “On the condition that I will be the first you will tell, when she allows.”

“Of course.” A nod.

“Does she have a name? Or am I not allowed to have knowledge of that, as well?”

Severus smirked, “It’s Eileen.”

Minerva’s shaky lips turn into a smile. “Ah, I see why she’s quite special to you.”

“She’s more to me than just her name, Minerva.” 

The Transfiguration Professor is obviously shocked at his words. Severus Snape, the cold and stoic dungeon bat say such heart-warming words accompanying heart-warming thoughts? She has never seen him like this. Her curiosity about this Animagus’ identity has peaked. 

“I truly hope I meet you properly someday.” She nodded at the persian cat when she decided to leave. “See you at dinner, Severus.”

The Potions Master watched the door close behind her. Meanwhile, thin hands snake down his chest from behind. “Hey, what did you guys mean when you talked about my name?” Eileen’s sweet voice whispered into his ear.

His warm hands grasped hers and his head leaned onto her own. “You just have the same name as my mother, kitten.”

She gushed but hid it behind a smile. “Was she beautiful?”

“Stunning.” 

Eileen hummed, vibrations similar to when she would purr as a cat. She knew Severus loved it. “Now I understand where _you_ get your pretty face.”

The potioneer rolled his eyes. “I thought I taught you your lesson on—” With a small smile, he pulled her figure down to sit on his lap. She landed with a helpless yelp and a soft giggle. “—Lying.”

“You know, we may need to go over that lesson again.” She winked at him. “How about me, Sev? Am _I_ beautiful?”

“I don’t think that’s the word to describe you, kitten. You’re _ethereal_.”

She chuckled at his response, that was her showing gratitude. She snuggled against his shoulder with arms wrapped around his untidy uniform. “Are you sure Minerva won’t tell anybody about us?” A pause. “About me?”

“I wouldn’t tell her if I had doubts, trust me.” 

“I trust you.” She nodded and sighed. “You know, I kind of feel bad that we didn’t tell her everything.”

“She doesn’t need to know everything, especially if you aren’t ready.” Severus stroked her golden hair. “Just think of it this way: Curiosity kills the cat.”

Eileen softly smacked his chest. “That’s a terrible analysis.” He chuckles at her.

“In all seriousness, however, when do you plan to… tell everyone? Not that I intend to give you pressure or stress about it. Just an inkling, a clue, a hint of what I should expect, and when.”

“I don’t know. It would probably take years for me to get over… _you know_. So maybe not now or in the near future. I apologize in advance if you still have to deal with my ass in the next few years.”

“Lucky for you, I _like_ dealing with it.” Another smack to the chest, and a small giggle from both parties. “Kitten… _Eileen_ , I will always take care of you. I don’t see myself with anyone else.” 

The animagus had her doubts, but then again, her broken mind shouldn’t be trusted. Overthinking is such a terrible trait to have. “You’re amazing, Sev. Thank you.”

“I’ll get you out of the dark. I promise you.”

“But I don’t know if I could get _you_ out of _your_ dark.” Eileen whispered, and they locked eyes. Severus could feel the warm breath of her nose softly fan his lips. 

“I think you already have, kitten.” He put a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Just promise me you won’t give up.”

“As long as you’re here.”

She could feel the heavy rise of his chest, “You know, I don’t plan on leaving you.” He said.

“Even when your students find out about us?” Eileen chuckled.

“ _Actually…_ ” Severus jokingly said, and Eileen showed him her tongue playfully. 

“Hey, why didn’t you tell me about your mother? We had the same name. I just know you thought of her when you first met me.” 

“I did, yes. But I doubt we would have continued conversing if the first words I said to you were ‘ _Eileen? That’s my mum’s name._ ’ Terrible.” The witch laughed at him. 

“Good point.” She kidded. “But it’s been eight months since then. Could you tell me more about her? If that’s alright...” 

There was a passing moment of silence. “Well, you and her weren’t _that_ different, actually. You both are such amazing people, I don’t understand why the universe was the cruelest to you two. You are both sweet and very passionate; her in crocheting, you in painting. In fact, your laugh reminds me of her, when it’s genuine.” 

“And we both love you, very much.” Severus met her eyes, surprised. They had never exchanged that word ever since they met. Eileen chuckled at his reaction, bringing a hand up to run it through his raven-colored hair. “You heard me.” 

“I…” He struggled to say it, she sensed. She let out a smile and held his face in her cold hands.

“Don’t rush it. I can wait, Sev.” Eileen gave him a small kiss. “I can wait forever.”

With newfound warmth, Severus tenderly held the side of her head and brought her closer to him. “Thank you.” And their lips did the rest to seal the small space between them. 

Severus helped her straddle his lap instead, and Eileen instinctively loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, his hands fell to her waist, and as he squeezed it, a soft mewl left her mouth. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and it startled them both. “Professor Snape?” A young boy called from the outside. 

Eileen giggled as she pulled away. “Now don’t lessen the poor child’s House Points. I can always give you more later.” She winked and kissed him one last time before transfiguring into a cat before he had anything else to reply. 

Severus rolled his eyes and fixed himself, quite annoyed. With regained posture, he bellowed with a deep voice, “Enter.”

Back to five years after that day, it’s dinner again, meaning there was quite bothersome, loud chatter as well. Minerva kept staring at Severus in such a cocky way it led him to constantly roll his eyes. At least, they weren’t seated beside each other. She had finally met Eileen at last, but only her. Dumbledore knows as well, but Eileen wasn’t ready to reveal herself to him yet. 

In addition to that, the cat was much loved at Hogwarts since Eileen began interacting with students too. They still have no clue of her human form, of course, but the secret is fun to keep and the students’ speculations were hilarious to listen to, especially when nobody took note of the diamond ring hanging beside the nametag of Eileen’s collar the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and share your thoughts about this work!


End file.
